Jeroy
Jeroy '('Jer/'''ome and J/oy')' is the romantic pairing between Jerome Clarke and Joy Mercer. Jerome seemed not to have a lot of care for Joy in season one, because Jeromewasn't even friend with her that well. In Season 2, Jerome somehow helped Joy to get Fabian's attention by selling Nina the same dress that he had sold her. However, the two hit some strains in the same season, due to Jerome's love for Mara and Joy being her rival in journalism on The Jackal. After discovering that Jack Jackal was really Mara (and not Joy ), he (along with Eddie) let everyone know that Joy used the top editor position to sabotage Nina. She did this by writing an article and posting it on Jack Jackal's blog- which is an anonymous blog since it's Mara and she isn't meant to be allowed to write on the website. In Season 3, Jerome is dating Mara and Willow at the same time, while Joy still can't get over Fabian. Joy, deciding to focus more on herself, tries to impress everyone by wearing Amber's clothes that she left behind when she went to New York for Fashion School, which is something Jerome uses to make fun of her. Since Joy and Mara are close friends, she didn't approve of Jara after Jerome had eaten all of Mara's "fregetable bars" (just to show he can be useful at something). Tension grows between the two when Joy finds out about that he is also going out with Willow,as well as Mara at the same time. Joy, angrily seeing how Jerome goes away with the huge mistake he's making, sends the two girls an incriminating e-mail, which never reaches them due to the fact that Jerome deletes both emails. Joy then tells Willow and Mara that Jerome is cheating on them and helps them execute revenge, even going so far as to make him fall in love with her. Jerome asks Joy out on a date, and at the play rehersal Jerome kissed her and she kissed back, but the kiss was not written in the script of Mara's play! Jerome overheard Mara talking to Joy about the revenge plan in the backstage of the play, and he's heartbroken. Jerome then decides to break up with Joy first. He changes the lines of the end of the play. As he spoke, he had tears in his eyes. In House of Heartbreak, Joy tries to sort things by talking with Jerome, but he's still crushed and won't speak to her. Trudy helps Jerome and he ends up writing a love letter to her. In House of Ammut / House of Heroes, Jerome and Joy receive Mara's blessing and they get back together but Mara says that if he hurts Joy then she will make sure he regrets it. Jerome and Joy stay really close while watching the fireworks, and remain together. They are still together in The Touchstone of Ra and don't seem to be wanting to break up. '''View the Jeroy Gallery, Videos and Society pages Jeroy Moments ''Season 1 House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *They are seen standing next to each other at the prom. *They were smiling at each other. *Jerome looks happy to see Joy back at Anubis House and not being held against her will. *Jerome tried to convince Sibuna that Joy was on their side. Season 2 House of Spirits/House of Blackmail *Both laughed when Nina's Grandmother called Victor 'cute'. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Jerome ignores Joy's orders. *Jerome sold Joy her a very nice dress as if he wanted her to look even more beautiful. *Jerome smiled and motioned over Joy's head when she mentioned he'd sold her a dress. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *Joy and Jerome are standing next to each other smiling happily. *Joy gets mad at Jerome for selling Nina the same dress. *Joy yells at Jerome for telling her, 'her dress was one of a kind' as if she felt betrayed that he wanted her to be the same as someone else. *Joy (and Nina) force Jerome to repay her, then Joy stormed away claiming that 'he ruined her ball'. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions *Jerome asks Joy if Mara told her that his dad is in prison. *Joy seemed surprised but doesn't show it when Jerome says that his dad is in prison. *Joy lies and says that Mara told her so she doesn't have to reveal that she isn't Jack Jackal after all. House of Strategy / House of Memory *Jerome (And Eddie) revealed Joy's lie about submitting Mara's article in front of the class. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Jerome is the first to yell Joy's name when she get's hit by the lightning. *Jerome seems to be the most worried, even more than Patricia and Fabian. Season 3 House of Pi / House of Mistrust * Now that Fabian broke Joy's heart she is open for any relationships. (Hint: Jerome) House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Joy thinks about hitting Jerome with her books but decides against it. *Joy states that Jerome "just doesn't like being dumped" which causes Jerome to roll his eyes. *Joy states Jerome had a romantic fail. *Jerome nags Joy about Fabian. *Jerome says "It's bring your own clothes to school day not someone else's" and calls Joy, Amber because Joy is wearing her clothes. *Joy slips between Mara and Jerome in the hallway as if to break them up. *Jerome calls Joy 'Amber' once more, and nags her. *Joy rolls her eyes when Jerome says he's very sensitive. *Joy doesn't seem pleased that Mara and Jerome are back together which could indicate that she likes him! House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Joy seems disgusted by Mara and Jerome's couple talk. *Joy says she has no idea why people love Jerome which could be seen as denial of her own feelings. *Joy is incredibly un-impresed with Jerome and his balloon animals. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Joy gives weird looks during Jerome's performance. *Joy asks Mara what Jerome is even doing. *Joy seems disgusted after Mara says "Being Jerome" in an in lovey dovey voice. *Joy pushes Jerome away from the microphone before he embarrases himself any further. *Joy says "Thank you, the very very very gifted Jerome Clarke." House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Joy comments that Jerome looks horrible. *Jerome replies with "Thank you Joy, always a pleasure." House of History / House of Eclipse *They are both kept in the gatehouse (along with Patricia and Alfie). *Joy laughs at Jerome's comment. *Both Jerome and Joy are afraid to lose their scholarships which is something they have in common. *Joy asks to borrow the computer from Jerome. *Joy seems curious about the list of pros and cons between Mara and Willow. *Jerome takes the laptop from Joy. *Joy and Jerome argue. *Joy says she won't tell the girls about Jerome's list. *Joy then says Jerome will, and says "Tell them before someone else does it for you." *Joy reminds Jerome that they have a scholarship to uphold. *Joy and Jerome argue again in the background. *Jerome and Joy's shoulders are against one another. *Jerome and Joy are both annoyed with the organ. *Joy sends an email to Mara and Willow revealing Jerome's secret. *Jerome is surprised and angry Joy sent the email. *Jerome said that Joy agreed not to tell, but Joy said that she never agreed in the first place. *Jerome reminds Joy she just broke two girls hearts. *Jerome and Joy both have a disliking towards the robes. *Joy was worried when Jerome was trapped in the elevator. *Jerome and Joy were both annoyed when Patricia and Alfie started to explain their situation and also when Patricia was being so rude to Miss Denby, not knowing about the ceremony. *Jerome and Joy were both worried when they saw the robes and when the ceremony started. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Joy surprises Jerome when he is on his laptop. *She threatens him again to tell Mara and Willow the truth almost as if she wants him to break up with them so she can have him. *She smirks after Jerome returns to the classroom. *Jerome begs her not to tell Mara and Willow. *Joy lied about a photo of him and Willow in the girls toilet, to get him out to tell Mara and Willow the truth. *He reminds her again about that he's not the kind of guy to do something like: "breaking two girls hearts". *She retorts by telling him not to blame her for his idiotic mistakes. *Joy agrees with Mara's plan to get revenge on Jerome. House of Possession / House of Greed *Joy (along with Mara and Willow) set up a fake singing competition to get revenge on Jerome. *After explaining the "cash reward" she says that maybe Mr. Sweet wanted to go with the easiest person to buy. Jerome just gives her an annoyed look in response. *Jerome yells at Joy for what she did. *Mara and Willow try to convince Joy to fake date Jerome in order to break his heart. *Mara tells her that, if they didn't hate each other's guts, that Joy and Jerome would be the perfect match for each other. *She helps hands out the list of bad things about Jerome, which is similar to the one that Joy found that Jerome made. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *Joy goes along with the plan to pretend to like Jerome. *She sits next to him in class. *She rubs his arm sympathetically when his date doesn't work out with Patricia to make Mara see that he's a good guy deep within. *Jerome stares at Joy when she starts to work in class after she stops talking. *Joy seems upset that her plan to trick Jerome into liking her doesn't work. *She tries staring at him for 3 seconds, and says she loves his idea about his wording about dodgeball. *The whole time in this episode, Joy flirted with Jerome alot. House of Enemies / House of Surprise *When Jerome is hurt from Mara's harsh comment about his dad being a thief, Joy goes after him, actually feeling bad for him. *Joy goes after him not for the cause of the revenge plan but so she can comfort him. *Jerome says that Mara was just saying what everyone else was thinking, and Joy frowns and said that she doesn't think that. Jerome freezes and turns to her, smiling. *She comforts him, and gives him advice on what to do, saying that she usually always messes up too. *Joy asks Mara if she thought Mara's comment was too harsh, and she does think that maybe she went a bit too far this time. *Joy smiles at Jerome when he simply bows to Mara and leaves and doesn't retalite. *Joy and Jerome keep spending more time together. *Joy seems to have second thoughts about tricking him into falling in love with her. *Jerome asks Joy on a date. *She tries to decline so she doesn't need to hurt him. *Jerome calls her "sort of annoying" but then says that in a certain light she's "kind of adorable". *Jerome says that he'll help her take care of Letdown on the date just for an excuse to hang out with her. *Joy is touched that he'd wash a dog for her, and says that's better than a regular date. *They are studying together, and are seen laughing. *Willow says they're cute together. *They both smiled when Jerome said that washing a dog for Joy isn't really like climbing a mountain for her. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *Jerome attempts a high-five. *Joy says she's excited for their date. *Joy and Jerome are washing Letdown together. *Joy mentions that the soap smells like flowers and asked if this was his weird way of giving her some. *Jerome jokingly says she's on to him. *Joy tells Jerome he's a good guy. *Jerome says that he wishes someone else would see his nice side, and Joy says she can. *Joy asks about his father and then brings her own father up, adding that they both have father troubles to deal with and that they aren't very different after all. *Jerome said Joy is a good listener. *Later Joy smiles when the Sibuna gang comment on the smell and she says "Just like roses!". House of Treachery / House of Imposters *Jerome smiles at Joy during class. *Jerome compliments Joy. *Willow tells Joy he is a "smitten kitten". *Joy says, "He's not that into me." *Mara agrees with Willow, saying that he's totally into her. *Joy and Jerome are walking next to each other (Mara is next to Joy) when they approach Sibuna listening in on Mr. Sweet's conversation with Ms. Denby and Victor. *Joy says Jerome could be the director of the play so that he doesn't have to embarrass himself by playing himself. *Joy smiles at Jerome as he walks away. *Jerome hands Joy her bag and fixes her colllar. *Jerome attempts to kiss Joy but Joy stops him. *Joy wanted to beleive that Jerome would never hurt her but she said that she can't. *Joy and Jerome share a passionate kiss. ♥ *The kiss they shared was not scripted so Jerome did it instictively. *Everybody in the room claps and hoots when they kiss and Mr. Sweet cries becuase he says it was "so realistic". *Jerome looks at Joy before Mara runs away as if urging her not to leave. *Joy and Jerome talk in her bedroom. *Jerome found out that the play is about him and Joy said she would have told him about that. *Jerome said that her happiness is all he really cares about anymore and hopes that Mara can get over him so she won't annoy Joy about it. *After Jerome leaves, Joy falls onto her pillow, confused and because she does not want to go through with Mara's revenge plan. *She realizes that she likes Jerome back. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *Joy smiles at Jerome when he is talking. *They are sitting next to each other. *Joy is leaning on Jerome. *Joy is sitting on the arm of Jerome's chair. House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *Joy starts having real feelings for Jerome. *They are holding hands when they go to ask Mr. Sweet for a celebration party afterwards. *They are standing close to each other. *Joy doesn't want the character in the play that represents Jerome to get his heart broken. *They have a conversation backstage. *Jerome says that him and Joy will have a happy ending. *They both hug and Jerome kisses her head. *When he finds out that Joy was dating him for Mara to get revenge, he is heartbroken. *He changes the script in the end of the play, and has it where he breaks up with Joy's character and breaks her heart instead. *He goes off stage crying, and Joy starts crying on stage. *Jerome "breaks up" with Joy during the play. *She goes after Jerome when he runs away. *Jerome is clearly heartbroken. *Joy wants to talk with him but he refuses to talk to her. *Jerome closes the door on Joy and they both start crying. *Jerome and Joy bump into each other and Jerome walks away because he is still sad. *Joy is heartbroken and cries most of the episode. *Joy tells Mara that Jerome is her ex-boyfriend when she accuses her of flirting with her "boyfriend". *Willow can tell that Joy is heartbroken. *Joy can't deny it when Mara is telling her that all that flirting meant something. *Joy says that she didn't mean to fall for him but she did. House of Hog / House of Defeat *Joy wants to ask Jerome for a hedgehog. *He doesn't want to talk to her at all. *Jerome gets the hedgehog for Joy after she asks. *She says that he is amazing. *When Alfie tells Jerome he broke Joy's heart into pieces, and then broke those pieces, he looks shocked and said that he didn't mean to. *When Joy is surprised that Jerome is also itchy he glares at her and tells her that he's been itchy since the morning in a challenging tone. *Jerome is upset about having to be on lockdown with Joy because he doesn't want to spend more time with her. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *When Jerome realizes he broke Joy's heart, he says her name as she goes down the stairs. *She goes back up the stairs and he looks sad. *He tells Trudy what's going on and he says he truly fell for her. *Trudy helps Jerome write a letter for Joy. *He tells her if he messes this letter up, seeing her everyday will break his heart knowing she's not his and knowing that she will never be. *Jerome gives her the letter. *They have an intense stare. *Once he leaves, she smiles at the envelope of the letter. *Mara and Alfie get them together alone in the same room ao they can make up. *She starts to read the letter, and he finishes it for her. *It's very cute how he knows it off by heart so easily without any effort. *Jerome says to Joy he is the only girl he wants to be with. *They are shown kissing passionatly again. *Mara gives them her blessing but tells Jerome that if he does anything to hurt her he is a dead man for sure. *Jerome is shown holding Joy in a very romantic way while everyone in Anubis House are watching the firework display. The Touchstone of Ra *Joy was really jealous of Jerome flirting with the other girls and said "Jerome. Here. '''Now'", even after she told Patricia that getting jealous over a boy is the easiest way to break a relationship up. *Joy asked Jerome to dance in the prom. *Joy asked Jerome since when Fabian became such a sore loser. *Joy pulled Jerome to dance and he yelled ah. *She smiled at him before she pulled him. *They were talking while walking in prom. *They stood next to each other when the house was shaking. *Jerome and Joy where hiding in the same place when Victor found them *They left the cellar after the house stopped shaking. *Joy sat in front of Jerome for the class picture. Trivia *They kissed 3 times on the entire series. *They didn't really talk that much in The Touchstone of Ra. *They are both descended from Robert's expedition party. *They both get forced in to do the reawaking cermony. *Sometime after the cermony they get possessed to give clues via drawings to Sibuna by their ancestors *They both had a problem/dealt with Rufus. *They both also had relationship problems; Joy with Fabian & Jerome with Mara and Willow. *Both of their names start with J. *Joy and Jerome have similar personalities. Both are determined, ambitious, and go far for people they care about (crushes or friends). *Jerome was a unofficial Sibuna member in Season 1. Joy was in it in Season 2 and the beginning part of Season 3. Now, neither of them are in the club and don't really have much to do with the mystery (except, in Season 3, they both unwillingly helped reawaken an evil Robert Frobisher-Smythe). *They like very kind and smart people (Fabian and Mara). *In Season 2 they are both determind to gettogether with their crush (i.e Fabian and Mara) and are jealous of the people they wer dating (Nina and Mick). *Both are descendants needed for the ceremony. *When Jerome kissed Joy in the play, she kissed back and Mara says that wasn't even in the script. *First the plan was crush Jerome's heart by making him fall in love with Joy and it works, but it seems that Joy really does fall for Jerome. *Jerome is visibly upset when he found out that at first Joy only dated him to get revenge for Mara and Willow. He became very distant with Joy and wouldn't even let her explain herself. *They're a love-hate couple as seen in the beginning of Season 3. After Amber left they hated each other and now they like each other. * Mara admitted that their relationship is like Peddie, because at the beginning they hated each other, but later they fall in love. * Jerome told Joy that she was an angel to him and forever will be. Jerome's letter to Joy Dear Joy, It is really difficult to find the right words to tell you. Being with you made me happy in ways that I don't even have names for. Being apart from you makes me want to ban everyone in the entire school from smiling, ever. I know you pretended to like me, and maybe you never will really like me. I can't pretend. I can't pretend that there is any other girl in the entire world for me. There will only ever be one girl, You. -Jerome Relationships Relationship #1 (3.32 - 3.35) *Start Up: House of Treachery / House of Imposters *Break Up: House of Capture / House of Heartbreak Reason for Break Up: Jerome overheard Mara and Joy's plan for Joy to break his heart, so Jerome instead, breaks up with Joy during the play, leaving Joy heartbroken. Relationship #2 (3.40 - present) *Start Up: House of Ammut / House of Heroes Category:Major Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pairing Fanfictions